requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiei Zangetsu
The Hiei Zangetsu Knightmare Frame is piloted by characters of the Major rank in the Black Knights. It is a Ninth Generation Knightmare made for more talented recruits in the Black Knights who have mastered piloting an Akatsuki Tsubasa. It has two variants: the Hiei Zangetsu Konpaku and the Hiei Zangetsu Saitaru. General Specifications Features *'Kou Kisou Kudorin-type' Landspinner propulsion system *Cockpit Ejection System *Energy Wing propulsion system *Factsphere Sensor *Radiant wave surger-based shield *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Standard Model Though the Akatsuki Tsubasa's comprise the bulk of the current Black Knights forces, the Hiei Zangetsu is often seen piloted by top seat commanders within their ranks. The Hiei offers better versatility and weaponry than the standard Tsubasa, equipped with hidden turrets on its shoulders and a large sword known as the Seidoutou. It also implements Radiant wave based shielding, which uses a Radiant surge similar to that of the Guren to protect the unit from harm. Because of this, the Hiei is a powerful Ninth Generation Knightmare, easily outclassing the Akatsuki Tsubasa, Britannia's Vincent Sky, and the BRL's Gloucester DX. Further, it is said that it is also the fastest of the Major line Knightmare Frames, with its black-shaded Energy Wing system. Even so, it's armor is a tad weak compared to its opponents. The Hiei comes in a nice color palate of standard Black, dark blue, and crimson. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.68 meters *Weight: 8.09 metric tons Armament *'Seidoutou' Brake Sword x1 *Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets x2 *'Hien Souga-type' Slash Harken x2(Left Shoulder Mounted and Sword Mounted) *12-tube Missile Launcher x1 Konpaku The Hiei Zangetsu Konpaku is a slight modification to the original model, being more of a long ranged Knightmare this time around. It has lost its Revolving Blade Sword in place of a Missile Launcher, an extra Slash Harken, and a 'special' VARIAS that actually uses Radiant Wave technology. While the VARIAS can be fired like normal, it can also shift modes and fire rounds with a similar effect as Guren's Radiant Wave Arm. If the rounds come in contact with an enemy Knightmare, they have the capability of literally 'melting' the unit until its unable to function properly. Of course, such raw power has a trade off. The rifle, being experimental, is quite large, requiring the Konpaku to not only wield it with two hands, but also forcing it to remain absolutely still to target properly(as the VARIAS is about two times the size of a normal one). Needless to say, the Konpaku isn't exactly a 'speedster' in battle and its armor is worse that that of the standard Hiei Zangetsu. Nevertheless, for the Major wanting to try something 'different', they should give the Konpaku a shot. After all, its creator put a lot of hard work and effort into it. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.68 meters *Weight: 8.68 metric tons Armament *Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets x2 *12-tube Missie Launcher x1 *'Hien Souga-type' Slash Harken x3(Left and Right Chest-mounted with an extra from the Right Shoulder) *Experimental Radiant Wave-based VARIAS Saitaru With the Black Knights seemingly 'obsessed' with perfecting Radiant Wave based technology(mostly because of the success of the Guren), they decided to try something unique with creating the Hiei Zangetsu Saitaru. It barely has any weapons at all and the weapons it does have are all designed for close range combat. However, that's the charm of the unit. Despite its standard Slash Harkens(which two come from the Seidoutou Brake Swords, adding a bit of 'flash' whenever their used), it also is equipped with two Brake Swords this time around. If that weren't enough, the Brake Swords themselves have been infused with Radiant Wave Surgers, allowing them to cut through most enemy Knightmare with relative ease, often disabling them along the way. As such, the Saitaru most likely has the strongest offense of any Major class Knightmare, even moving at blinding speeds at times. However, its trump card is its absolutely awful armor. Its designers couldn't afford to enhance its armor because of the strain from the Brake Swords. This could be a factor it close range combat. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.68 meters *Weight: 6.89 metric tons Armament *Radiant Wave based 'Seidoutou' Brake Sword x2 *'Hien Souga-type' Slash Harken x3(One is Left Chest-mounted and the Other two are at the end of the sword's handles) Gallery Ritsu's Hiei Zangetsu.jpg|Ritsu Nakagawa's custom color ---- List of Major Rank Knightmares on the Requiem Category:Major Rank Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Black Knights Category:United States of Japan Category:United Federation of Nations